My Boss My Lover
by Raye.Harrogath
Summary: Sasuke,sang bos yang playboy. Hinata, si sekretaris cantik namun dingin. Mereka dua orang yang jelas saling tak menyukai. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika Hinata harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih bosnya? EPILOG/ Complete/ Mind RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : OOC Akut. Gaje. AU. MISTYPO. Based on American novel, yang saya lupa judulnya. Dan segala macam kesalahan lain yang ada di dalamnya.

Gak suka gak usah baca..:)

Don't like, don't read, don't bash..^^

Happy Reading...

.

**.**

**My Boss My Lover © Mademoiselle Raye**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata terlonjak kaget dari kursinya sewaktu mendengar bunyi benturan dari ruangan di sampingnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, memandang ke arah pintu yang menyambungkan ruangannya dengan ruangan itu. Setahu Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, CEO tampan yang merupakan bosnya itu-meskipun ia sendiri tak akan mengakuinya-,masih menikmati makan siangnya. Lalu, jika bosnya sendiri masih di luar, lantas siapa yang berada di ruangan itu?

Hmm... Jemari lentik Hinata yang sedang mengetik sesuatu berhenti di _keyboard_nya, menunggu apakah suara aneh itu akan terdengar lagi atau tidak. Dan firasatnya benar, kali ini suara benda besar yang dilemparkan ke tembok. Ia mendesah. Sungguh, _image _bosnya yang selalu terlihat dingin tanpa emosi, sama sekali hancur jika ia sudah berada dalam ruangannya. Temperamental mungkin lebih tepat menggambarkan sosok Uchiha yang satu itu.

Tapi, sejenak kemudian Hinata mulai tersenyum. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres membuat pria itu kehilangan kewarasannya lagi. Oh, pasti banyak yang akan membayar mahal untuk melihat hal ini. Pria yang dikenal sebagai sosok dingin bertingkah bagaikan orang gila. Jujur Hinata sungguh tergoda untuk mengabadikan momen di mana Uchiha Sasuke bertindak di luar nalar, tapi sayangnya, dapat diapstikan ia pasti tak akan hidup lama setelah itu.

Mendorong kursinya ke belakang, Hinata berdiri dengan anggun-seanggun didikan ibunya, Hyuuga Hikaru,-yang merupakan keturunan keluarga bangsawan-lalu berjalan mengitari meja, menghampiri pintu yang tertutup itu. Tak ada suara lain yang terdengar. Sunyi.

Ia mendesah, mempersiapkan mentalnya. Seingatnya, dalam kontrak kerjanya, ia sama sekali tak pernah menemukan poin dimana ia harus terus-terusan menghadapi sikap temperamental bosnya. Tapi, jika sang bos berpikir ia akan diam saja, maka ia salah besar.

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, dan ya, ia memang putri sulung dari _business tycoon_, Hyuuga Hiashi. Lalu kenapa seorang Hyuuga bisa terdampar di perusahaan milik Uchiha? Mudah saja. Ayahnya membuangnya, menganggapnya sebagai anak tak berguna hanya karena ia lebih memilih memenuhi mimpinya menjadi seorang _pâtissière _daripada meneruskan jejak sang ayah. Dan tidak, ia tak akan menangis mengingat keegoisan sang ayah, yang selalu menuntutnya untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Yang selalu membandingkannya dengan sang sepupu ataupun sang adik yang memiliki bakat dibandingkan dengannya. Dan jika sang ayah tak menginginkan kehadirannya lagi, ia tak akan berlutut memohon pengampunan padanya. Bukankah mereka menginginkannya bersikap seperti Hyuuga? Seorang Hyuuga tak akan memohon. Karena itu, ia pergi dari rumah, berbekal pakaian seadanya. Untunglah sang nenek dari sebelah ibunya telah membuatkan satu rekening lain atas namanya, dan ia telah memindahkan seluruh tabungan pribadinya ke rekening itu. Ia memilih pergi dari rumah, mengejar mimpinya.

Dan sekarang, ia berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Memiliki usahanya sendiri, dengan dua orang teman baiknya sebagai pengurus toko kuenya, dan satu pekerjaan tetap sebagai sekertaris pribadi Uchiha Sasuke. Panjang ceritanya jika diingat bagaimana ia bisa menjadi pegawai di perusahaan ini.

Masih tak ada suara, pikirnya sambil menempelkan telinganya ke pintu. Sejenak Hinata merasa berada di dalam dilema, apakah ia harus membuka pintu atau tidak. Tapi, ia sudah bekerja dengan Uchiha Sasuke selama setahun, dan sudah cukup mengenal karakter pria itu. Baginya, semakin diam pria itu, semakin mengerikan ia. Sebenarnya, Hinata bisa saja berhenti bekerja, dan fokus pada _pastry_nya, tapi ia sudah terlanjur berhutang budi pada Uchiha Madara, kakek Sasuke, yang telah banyak membantunya.

Butuh waktu seminggu bagi mereka berdua untuk menilai satu sama lain, dan memutuskan bahwa mereka tak saling menyukai. Batas pertempuran telah ditetapkan dan adu argumen antara sang sekretaris dan si bos menjadi pusat perhatian dan hiburan para karyawan. Mereka selalu berdebat setiap hari, kecuali jika salah satu dari mereka keluar dari kantor. Sasuke bisa dengan kejamnya membuat Hinata mengerjakan seluruh tugas, sementara Hinata sendiri berbaik hati mengatur jadwal Sasuke hingga pria itu tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang ataupun istirahat.

Hinata tahu Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai wanita dingin, bahwa yang mengalir dalam nadinya adalah es bukannya darah. Pria itu bahkan yakin Hinata sama sekali tak memiliki gairah terhadap pria, dan pacarnya adalah mahkluk yang sama dinginnya. Ia yakin Hinata pasti tak tahu apa-apa jika ia berhadapan dengan pria sejati. Sasuke tak menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia mengejek Aburame Shino, yang berbanding terbalik dengannya. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tak peduli akan hal itu. Yang ia inginkan hanya hubungan yang stabil, tak menuntut. Bahkan, jika Shino berniat meminangnya, ia akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Mungkin bagi Sasuke, gaya hidup Hinata yang terkesan aman sangatlah menjemukan, tapi bagi Hinata justru gaya hidup Sasukelah yang pantas menjadi bahan cemoohan. Sasuke, menurut Hinata, tak lebih dari seorang _playboy _tak bermoral. Para wanita keluar masuk kehidupannya tak ada hentinya. Seperti _casanova _zaman modern.

Tapi adakah yang bisa menyalahkan Sasuke? Para wanita itu sendiri yang melemparkan diri ke pelukannya, dan siapa ia menolak semua itu... Ia seorang pria normal yang jelas-jelas memiliki kebutuhan yang harus dipenuhi.

Hinata menghela nafas, meskipun _playboy_, dengan berat hati ia mengakui bahwa Sasuke adalah pria murah hati yang tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita dengan baik jika menginginkannya. Setidaknya, ia bukan bajingan kejam yang membuang wanita begitu saja. Dan satu hal lagi, Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita yang telah menikah ataupun terikat dengan orang lain. Dia hanya bermain dengan wanita yang mengetahui aturan bermainnya, dan para karyawan is _off limit. _Satu hal yang membuat Hinata lega mendengarnya. Sebenarnya Hinata menyukai pekerjaannya ini. Satu-satunya yang ia benci ketika ia harus menghibur para wanita yang ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke.

Ketika ia menyampaikan keberatannya pada pria itu, pria itu hanya tertawa, dan itulah awal kekesalan Hinata terhadap pria itu. Menarik nafas kembali, ia membuka pintu penghubung itu.

Dan bergegas menunduk ketika sesuatu meluncur ke arahnya dengan cepat. Ia menegakkan badannya, menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat benda sialan apa yang nyaris mengenai kepalanya, hanya untuk menemukan sebuah buku tebal tak berdosa tergeletak. Ia mengernyit sembari bersyukur benda itu tak mengenai kepalanya. Pandangannya pun teralihkan kepada pria yang kini berdiri tak bergerak di samping meja.

Dengan tak ikhlas, Hinata merutuk mengakui bahwa Sasuke adalah pria tampan. Pada usia dua puluh tujuh tahun, pria itu sedang dalam masa keemasannya. Tinggi, dan berotot, memiliki rambut berwarna _raven _dengan mata _onyx _yang tajam serta senyuman maut yang jarang ia tunjukkan kecuali sedang berupaya untuk merayu. Tapi, tentu saja Sasuke sedang tidak tersenyum saat ini. Ekspresinya suram, bahkan dapat dibilang menyeramkan. Anehnya, Hinata sama sekali tak merasa takut. Oh tidak, apapun yang membuat Sasuke tersiksa, ia akan sangat menikmatinya.

"Sepertinya makan siangmu menyenangkan." Komentar Hinata dengan nada riang nan polos. Seringainya muncul waktu ia melihat jemari Sasuke terkepal, dan ia terlihat ingin mencekik sesuatu, er atau seseorang lebih tepatnya.

"Apa aku terlihat senang, Hyuuga?" katanya sinis. "Makan siangku kacau jika kau memang ingin tahu. Bahkan lebih baik lagi, seluruh hidupku kacau dalam waktu beberapa jam saja."

"Oh apakah ada wanita bodoh yang menolakmu?" ejek Hinata, kali ini seringai lebar tak lagi ia sembunyikan. "Akhirnya para wanita itu sadar. Terima kasih_ Kami-sama_."

Sasuke memandang wanita berambut indigo di hadapannya ini dengan raut wajah menyeramkan, seolah membenci kalimat yang barusan keluar dari bibirnya. Namun, secepat kilat suasana hatinya berubah dan kali ini, ia yang tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, aku memiliki standar_,baby_. Dan harus kau ingat, aku tak pernah memgencani wanita bodoh." jawab Sasuke dengan santai. Ia mengamati Hinata yang bergerak memunguti buku dan benda-benda lain yang berserakan di lantai. "Hmm... Kau memiliki kaki yang bagus." Gumamnya memuji, dan ketika pandanganmya bertemu dengan Hinata, pria itu langsung menoleh ke arah lain. "Apa kau terkena lemparanku?" tambahnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak, tapi sebaliknya, kau akan merasakan nikmatnya buku setebal lima ratus halaman ini jika matamu terus melirik ke kakiku." dengus Hinata, dan berdiri, lalu meletakkan buku dan benda lainnya kembali ke tempatnya.

"Salahmu sendiri menggunakan rok sependek itu."

Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang mengejeknya. Taktik lama yamg sering digunakan pria itu untuk membuatnya jengkel. Tapi tidak. Hinata tak akan terpancing sama sekali. Ia akan jadi wanita berkepala dingin dan tidak akan menanggapi tingkah kekanak-kanakan dari Sasuke.

"Rokku tak sependek itu." jawabnya datar

"Kau ini benar-benar wanita dingin, Hyuuga. Aku jadi penasaran hal apa yang bisa mempengaruhimu. Hmm, bagaimana dengan Aburame itu? Apakah dia mampu menghancurkan dinding pertahananmu? Apakah dia membuatmu merasakan gairah? Bagaimana hubungan kalian? Pernahkah kalian merasakan percintaan yang panas? Apakah dia hanya menciummu, dan berakhir dengan seks yang menggebu? Ataukah dia pulang dengan perasaan frustasi karena terpaksa harus menahan gairahnya?"

Hinata memandangnya tanpa reaksi. "Sungguh, sebagai seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha sejati, kau terlalu banyak bicara, Sasuke_-kun_." Katanya datar, sembari bersedekap. "Dan aku tak akan menjawabnya hanya untuk memuaskan keingintahuanmu terhadap kehidupanku."

"Aku hanya mencoba membuatmu datang dan menamparku. Ck, dan ternyata tak berhasil."

Hinata memicingkan matanya, memandangnya tajam. "Mungkin karena aku tahu hal itulah yang kau inginkan. Tapi tidak, terima kasih. Aku tak akan terpancing."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kau membuatku kagum, _baby._ Masih ada harapan untukmu." ejeknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah jendela, memandangi jalanan yang tampak sibuk di bawah.

"Imaginasimu menjijikkan. Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu."

"Ck, aku benar-benar bersimpati pada Aburame itu. Apa yang kau lakukan jika ia memanggilmu seperti itu juga?"

"Aku tak bermasalah dengan panggilan itu. Justru orang yang mengucapkannya yang menjadi sumber masalahnya." Desis Hinata

"Ya. Ya. Karena dia satu tipe denganmu. Sama-sama berdarah dingin."

"_Don't judge a book by its cover_, Uchiha."

"Hey, aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu_, baby_."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan, sesuai dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku yakin orang-orang yang memiliki akal sehat pasti akan segera mengembalikanmu ke rak buku."

Mata _onyx _itu berkilat jenaka. Senyuman nakal tersungging di bibirnya. "Mungkin, tapi mereka tetap membacaku karena aku memberikan kepuasaan tersendiri."

"Kau ini benar-benar terlalu percaya diri. Baiklah, aku tak akan membuang waktuku lebih lama lagi." Kata Hinata memijit pangkal hidungnya, menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia segera berbalik pergi, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan, hanya untuk menemukan Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan cepat, menahannya.

"Uchiha!" Protesnya.

"Tutup pintunya. Ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Nada serius itu jarang digunakan oleh pria itu padanya, kecuali mereka sedang membahas pekerjaan. Oleh karena itu, Hinata segera menuruti perintahnya dalam diam. Ia menutup pintu dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Kupikir aku sama sekali tak masuk dalam standarmu untuk dijadikan teman bicara." celoteh Hinata berjalan menuju kursi, yang berada tepat di hadapan pria itu.

_Onyx _mendelik tajam. "Suatu hari, aku yakin kau akan terkena masalah karena mulut tajammu itu."

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau memilih orang yang salah kalau berharap penghiburan." Jawab Hinata tenang. "Dan kau tak perlu berkelakuan bagai bocah berumur lima tahun yang keinginannya tak terpenuhi. Sudah sepantasnya akhirnya kau bertemu dengan wanita yang mampu menolak pesonamu."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan duduk di sudut meja, menghadap ke arahnya. "Entah kenapa, aku merasa sepertinya kau terobsesi dengan kehidupan cintaku. Maaf _baby_, tapi aku tak tertarik untuk bercerita tentang malam-malam panasku waktu membuat mereka menjerit-"

"Kalau kau tak mengatakan maksudmu menahanku di sini, aku ingin keluar dan kembali ke ruanganku."

Mendecak penuh frustasi, Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Sekretarisnya yang satu ini benar-benar memancing emosinya. Bermulut tajam dengan pribadi dingin. Hyuuga Hiashi benar-benar bodoh menyingkirkan putrinya hanya karena ia tak berniat meneruskan posisinya sebagai _heiress _dan mengatakan bahwa ia lemah. Lemah darimana? Pribadi tak tergoyahkan seperti ini.

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan wanita." Sasuke berkata dengan lesu.

Sebelah alis Hinata yang tertata alami secara sempurna terangkat ke atas. "Tidak?"

Wah, sepertinya ia berhutang permintaan maaf kepada bosnya karena telah mengasumsikan secara sepihak apa yang menjadi biang permasalahannya. Ia baru saja akan mengucapkan kata-kata maaf ketika Sasuke menggosok belakang lehernya dengan canggung.

"Sebenarnya ini tentang seorang wanita, tapi tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" tambahnya cepat begitu melihat wajah Hinata yang mendengus seakan menyesali sesuatu.

Hmm...ada yang berbeda. Apapun masalahnya, pria di ha dapannya ini jelas-jelas gelisah. Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi, dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Pandangan Sasuke teralihkan kembali ke kaki jenjangnya.

Hinata menjentikkan jemarinya di depan wajah Sasuke dengan tak sabar. _"Boy, eyes up here_!"

Sasuke menggerutu sembari menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "Seharusnya kau tak menggodaku. Aku hanya mengapresiasi pemandangan indah di depan mataku."

"Pertama, aku tak menggodamu. Matamu saja yang jelalatan. Kedua, aku lebih suka kalau kau mengapresiasi hal lain saja dariku, pekerjaanku misalnya. Dan ketiga, memangnya apa yang kubayangkan?" Hinata menantangnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, bergerak duduk di kursinya. "Yang terburuk dari yang terburuk tentangku. Kau biasanya seperti itu." Balas pria itu dengan nada datar, membuat Hinata tertawa.

"Hey, salahkan para wanita yang menangis di bahuku setelah kau mendepak mereka. Seharusnya aku menagih ongkos ke tempat pijat karena bahuku terus-menerus dijadikan sasaran."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memijatmu. Gratis."

"Jangan memaksaku menancapkan pena itu ke tanganmu, Uchiha."

"Geez, kau ini terlalu serius,_ baby_. Lagipula, wanita-wanita itu harusnya tahu kalau aku sama sekali tak pernah serius dengan mereka." Sasuke membela dirinya.

"Itu juga yang kukatakan pada mereka, bahwa mereka harusnya mencari orang lain dan berhenti membuang waktu dengan berharap padamu."

"Pernahkah ada yang mengatakan padamu untuk tak mencampuri kehidupan asmara atasanmu?"

Hinata bersedekap. "Dan pernahkah ada yang bilang kepada atasannya bahwa ia seharusnya tahu diri, dan tidak membawa para wanitanya datang ke kantor pada jam kerja?"

"Salah satu keuntungan menjadi bos, kau bisa membawa orang sesukamu." jawab Sasuke dengan nada puas, sebelum menambahkan dengan nada lirih. _"Dan office sex is one of the best, baby..."_

Hinata menahan kegeramannya. Bosnya yang satu ini sungguh benar-benar berbahaya terhadap kelangsungan hidupnya. Memang ia tak menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti ia buta akan ketampanan pria itu, ataupun kemampuannya menaklukkan wanita. Sial. Ia hanya berharap wajahnya tak mengkhianatinya.

Hinata bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya, dan ia mendelik pada seseorang yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi dan model rambut seperti pantat ayam. "Nah itu, bagaimana bisa menganggap urusan percintaanmu sebagai sesuatu yang pribadi jika kau membuatnya jadi konsumsi publik? Ah hari ini untuk wanita satu. Minggu depan dengan wanita dua. Jika kau memiliki notes kecil, kurasa buku itu pasti penuh dengan nama wanita-wanitamu!" Tuduhnya dengan menggebu.

"Notes kecil?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada tak percaya. "Ya ampun _baby_, imaginasimu terlalu liar."

Hinata mendengus sekali lagi. "Tak ada yang tak liar jika ada hubungannya denganmu."

Sasuke menyeringai kembali. "Jadi kau mengakui bahwa aku liar? Hmm.. Setidaknya kau cukup jujur mengatakan bahwa kau berimaginasi tentangku..."

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Hari dimana aku membayangkan tentangmu adalah hari dimana babi bisa terbang."

"Suatu saat kau akan memakan ucapanmu sendiri, Hyuuga."

"Aku menantikannya. Tapi, kujamin hal itu tak akan terjadi." Jawab Hinata dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Nadanya kemudian berubah dengan pelan. "Tapi _seriously_,Uchiha. Apakah kau pernah berpikir untuk berhenti bermain-main, jatuh cinta,menikah, punya anak. Menjadi tua dan berkeluarga?"

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sekertarisnya dengan raut wajah serius itu. "Tidak, dan menurutku pernikahan karena cinta hanya terjadi di dalam dongeng saja, _baby_."

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Kau tak percaya dengan cinta?" tanyanya dengan heran. "Apa kau tak ingin menikah sama sekali?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. "Menurutku, manusia sering menyalahartikan hasrat dengan cinta. Mereka sering menyebutnya cinta karena itu lebih masuk akal, dan sering menjadi pembenaran akan kebodohan yang dilakukan seseorang." Jawabnya. "Dan menjawab pertanyaanmu, tentu saja aku ingin menikah. Tapi bukan berarti aku menikah karena cinta."

"Wanita bodoh mana yang ingin menikah dengan seorang pria yang tak mencintainya?" tanya Hinata dengan keheranan. Ia sendiri percaya dengan cinta, karena itu ketika pria di depannya ini mengatakan pendapatnya, ia merasa aneh. Namun, sebisa mungkin ia menahan mulutnya.

"Wanita yang tahu dengan jelas posisinya. Aku mungkin tak mencintainya, tapi aku bersumpah, jika aku menikahi seorang wanita, dia akan sepenuhnya mendapatkan rasa hormat dan kesetiaanku. Aku tak akan mengingkari janji setiaku."

"Kau seperti mengalami pengalaman tak menyenangkan dengan pernikahan."

Mata _onyx _itu terlihat kelam, dan pandangan Sasuke menerawang, mengingat serpihan masa lalu. Tangannya yang berada di meja terkepal erat.

"Uchiha Fugaku, ayahku, penyebabnya. Ia telah empat kali menikah, dan bercerai. Pria itu bertingkah sesuka hatinya, dan menyebabkan ibuku dirundung kesedihan berkepanjangan karena tingkahnya. Aku hanya tak habis pikir, mereka menikah karena saling mencintai, lalu bertengkar, kemudian mengajukan gugatan cerai. Untuk apa kau menikah, hanya untuk berakhir dengan rasa sakit? Untuk apa mengucapkan janji suci hanya untuk menodainya dengan kebencian? Bukankah lebih baik nikmati waktumu dan memikirkan segalanya secara rasional ketika waktu untuk berkeluarga tiba?"

"Tapi tak berarti kau akan berakhir seperti ayahmu."

Sasuke mendengus. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku menolak menjadi sepertinya. Dan aku beruntung tak berakhir seperti Itachi yang menjadi _gay._"

Ah, Uchiha Itachi. Si sulung di keluarga. Anggota dari Akatsuki Law Firm yang mendunia, pengacara tampan yang digilai berjuta wanita, namun hanya tertarik pada pria. Ya, setidaknya Sasuke masih beruntung karena ia masih tertarik pada wanita. Bukan berarti ia membenci gay. Hanya saja rasanya berhubungan dengan sesama jenis terasa salah baginya.

"Kau tahu, dengan mulutmu yang tajam itu,seharusnya kau sudah kupecat sejak lama." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, mencoba mengganti topik.

"Hanya kakekmu yang berhak memecatku." Balas Hinata datar. Sebenarnya ia tak apa jika harus keluar dari pekerjaannya. Hanya saja, ia merasa sayang meninggalkan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang besar di perusahaan ini.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar, "Sebenarnya aku berhak. Hanya saja, terlalu sayang rasanya membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Ditambah lagi, kau kebal terhadap pesonaku."

"Apakah itu pujian yang sedang kudengar saat ini, Uchiha? Apa aku boleh meminta kenaikan gaji?"

Dan seringai pria itu mendadak hilang. "Jangan memaksakan peruntunganmu."

"Hey, aku hanya mencoba memanfaatkan kesempatan."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau tahu, mungkin kau akan mendapatkan kenaikan gaji. Kinerjamu bagus, dan setiap pegawai yang baik, berhak mendapatkannya."

Hinata terkesiap. Ia hanya bercanda, tentu saja ia tak membutuhkan kenaikan gaji. Yang diterimanya saat ini bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup. Mengerutkan dahi, ia memandang bosnya dengan tatapan menilai.

"Baiklah, kita sudah melenceng cukup jauh. Sekarang katakan maksudmu mengurungku disini." Katanya dengan nada serius.

Sasuke memgambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Adikku akan menikah akhir minggu ini. "

"Lalu?"

Kedua mata Sasuke berkilat. "Aku diundang."

"Ayolah Uchiha, jangan berbelit-belit. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dimana letak masalahnya. Setahuku pernikahan adalah berita bagus."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, seakan ragu dengan apa yang akan disampaikannya nanti. Benar-benar di luar kebiasaan Uchiha. Pria itu terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin kau pergi ke pesta itu denganku... Sebagai kekasihku."

Oke. Dia baru saja tidak mendengar hal itu. Dia hanya membayangkannnya saja. Sasuke tak mungkin meminta tolong hal yang tak masuk akal begitu. Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke.

_Oh shit, he's serious. What the bloody hell!_

"Kau gila!" Katanya mengungkapkan pendapatnya. "Kenapa aku? Ajak saja para wanitamu. Selesai."

"Maksudku berpura-pura. Jangan dianggap serius."

Jika Tenten sedang berada di sana, sahabat terbaiknya itu pasti akan mengatakan bahwa Hinata terlihat bagaikan ikan yang kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Membuka dan menutup mulutnya.

"Kau bergurau!" Katanya pada akhirnya, setelah ia bisa menguasai diri.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Aku tak akan bergurau untuk masalah sepenting ini."

"Kenapa kau tak mengajak pacar terbarumu saja? Siapa namanya? Ck, aku tak ingat... Wanita berambut merah dengan suara melengking itu."

Sasuke mengerang, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannnya. "Aku memang berencana mengajaknya, sebelum ia memilih untuk memutuskan hubungan hanya karena _zodiac_. Demi _ZODIAC!_! Bisa kau percaya?!"

"Yep." Sahut Hinata dengan nada serius sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku percaya, mengingat standarmu yang akhir-akhir ini semakin menurun."

Seandainya Sasuke memiliki kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan sinar laser, Hyuuga Hinata pastilah sudah terbang ke alam lain. Beruntung, ini dunia nyata, bukan khayalan.

"Kau tahu, kadang aku benar-benar tergoda untuk meletakkan jari-jariku di lehermu." Geram Sasuke

"Oh kau tak akan berani. Dan terlepas daripada itu, kau masih memiliki segudang wanita lain yang bisa kau jadikan penggantinya. Ajak saja mereka, tak perlu memgajakku."

Sasuke menggerutu. "Aku mau saja, tapi wajah mereka sudah dikenal keluargaku. Dan aku tak ingin membawa orang asing yang membuatku merasa tak nyaman."

"Dan aku pilihan utamamu?" Sindir Hinata

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Sebenarnya aku bahkan tak berniat mengajakmu, yah, tidak sampai kau membuka pintu, dan memberiku ide."

"Wah, aku merasa tersanjung. Rupanya aku pilihan terakhir..."

"Berhenti bersikap dramatis, Hyuuga." kata Sasuke dengan bosan. "Kali ini, aku benar-benar merasa putus asa."

"Setidaknya kau harus menjelaskan padaku dulu kenapa kau harus membawa er kekasihmu pada acara itu?" Tanya Hinata santai, tak peduli bahwa bos nya sudah terlihat menderita. Well, ia harus menikmati semuanya selagi bisa kan?

"Apakah ini berarti kau bersedia?" Tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

"Tidak. Ini berarti aku mungkin akan memikirkannya."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita. "Singkatnya, aku benci istri terbaru ayahku."

Hinata, yang kedua tangannya berada di atas meja, memangku wajahnya, hanya mengangkat alisnya, memberi isyarat tanpa kata agar pria itu meneruskan ucapannya.

"Istri terbarunya, mungkin seusiaku. Dan ia pernah berusaha merayuku pada waktu ia masih bertunangan dengan ayahku-"

"Jadi bukannya kau yang merayunya?"

Tatapan tajam yang ditujukan Sasuke padanya, membuat Hinata terdiam, dan menyuruh pria itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku tak akan menyentuh wanita yang sudah terikat, apalagi ia terikat dengan keluargaku sendiri. Tapi, Shizune sama sekali tak menyukai penolakanku. Dia mengarang cerita, dan membalikkan fakta, membuatku jadi pihak tertuduh, dan membuat ayahku lebih memilihnya daripada anaknya sendiri. Aku tak peduli jika dia membenciku_. Hell_, bahkan aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi, ibuku sama sekali tak suka, dan aku terlalu sayang padanya." ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Hubungan kami terlalu rapuh, dan aku tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan wanita itu berada di dekatku. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, tindakan macam apa yang akan dia lakukan."

Kali ini, Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan penuh simpati. "Apa kau pernah mencoba membicarakan masalah ini dengan ayahmu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit. "Pikiran itu sempat terlintas, tapi kupikir, datang ke sana dengan membawa seorang wanita akan jauh lebih aman. Dengan begitu, Shizune tak akan berani mendekat."

Hinata memicingkan matanya. "Dan jika dia masih berani, kau berharap aku yang mengusirnya? Begitu?" gumamnya tepat pada sasaran.

"Apa kau bersedia membantuku?"

Hinata bersedekap. Ia bersedia membantu, tentu saja, tapi tidak berarti ia akan membiarkan Sasuke mendapatkan keinginannya dengan mudah. Ia terlalu mudah kasihan jika sudah menyangkut masalah keluarga. Apa boleh buat, ia hanya tak ingin orang lain merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Meskipun ia sama sekali tak menyukai orang itu.

"Aku mulai mempertanyakan kewarasanku..."gumam Hinata pelan, dengan nada tak yakin. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi kau bersedia kan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia." Katanya, namun detik itu juga ia langsung merasa menyesal. Tapi, tentu saja ia tak akan menarik kata-katanya. Tidak. Ia akan menepatinya sekalipun ia menyesal akhirnya.

Senyuman maut itu pun muncul kembali di raut wajah Sasuke. Matanya berkilat penuh kepuasan, yang membuat Hinata langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah mundur.

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga. Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu."

"Simpan rasa terima kasihmu itu nanti, Uchiha." Sahut Hinata dengan nada bosan, tapi masih bersikap defensif. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada yang aneh. "Jadi, hari apa acaranya, dan kita pergi naik apa?"

"Oh acaranya hari minggu, tapi kita harus berada di sana sejak Sabtu. Tapi, untuk memastikan kita tak akan telat, kita akan terbang sejak Jumat."

"Terbang?" Hinata membeo

"Kau tak berpikir kita akan pergi ke London dengan mobil kan?"

"London?" Hinata terkesiap. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, dan segera mengambil pensil yang ada di meja, menunjuk pria itu dengan pensil tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek! Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal?!"

Sasuke berdiri dan mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan sikap defensif. "Kalau sejak awal kuberitahu, kau pasti tak mau!"

Hinata masih memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuhnya, sebelum melempar pensil itu ke arah Sasuke dengan geram.

"Oh kau berhutang padaku, Uchiha. Berhutang banyak!"desisnya sebelum akhirnya mengambil buku, dan melemparkannya lagi ke arah pria itu.

Sasuke yang berlindung dari balik kursi, menghindari serbuan kemarahan Hinata hanya terkekeh. Matanya berkilat jenaka.

"Dan pastikan kau membawa sesuatu yang seksi."

Suara pintu yang dibanting merupakan satu-satunya tanda bahwa Hinata telah meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter One End**

**.**

**.**

Hallo.

Kenalkan,saya Raye, pendatang baru di dunia ff ini. Saya masih newbie, jadi masih agak kacau nulisnya. Harap maklum ya...

Semoga para senpai suka dengan fic jelek buatan saya ini. Saya tahu masih banyak kekurangan. Mohon bantuan ya senpai2 yang baik hati...


End file.
